Children of the Wild Ones: Part One
by JinchiandJinsei
Summary: Six years ago, Stiles Stilinski left Beacon Hills after finding out that he was pregnant. After a nine months of pregnancy, he nearly dies giving birth to twin boys but is instead turned into a vampire. Now six years later, he is returning back to his old home in search of something that he lost. But, what happens when he isn't the only monster that returns to Beacon Hills?
1. Chapter 1

_Why are you so far from me?_

_In my arms is where you are to be_

_How long will you make me wait?_

_I don't know how much more I can take_

_I missed you but I haven't met you_

_Oh but I want to_

_How I do_

Ch. 1 – Forget Me Not.

The prejudice, the hate, and worst of all, what if _he_ ever found out? Stiles shuddered at the very thought. No, _he_ could never find out. That's why he had to go, had to get out, had to leave everyone behind; Stiles just couldn't do that Derek. A tear falls down his cheek as Stiles puts the last object in his suitcase, a picture of the Pack, with Derek and himself in the center, holding each other in a warm embrace. No, this wasn't a time for tears; there would be plenty of time to cry later, now it was time go.

Just a few things left to do now; leave his Dad a note, make sure he had everything, and then he would be on his way. His mind drifted to the past month's events as his hand rested upon his stomach. It had been everything he'd ever wanted, it seemed that Derek might love him the way he loved Derek . . . but, how could Derek love him now? This wasn't supposed to happen, how in the name of God, could this have happened? Guys are not supposed to get pregnant!

More tears began to flow down Stiles face, and he stifled a few moans of agony in order not to wake his father. Stiles grabbed his Jeep's keys and the bundle of cash next to them as he walked out the door of his home, for the last time. As he sat down in the driver's seat, everyone's faces flashed before him, Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Danny, and . . . Derek. He turned the key and started the engine. Stiles pulled out of the driveway and onto the road as he whispered, **"I'm so sorry."**

Stiles awoke with a start. He has been having the same dream for weeks now, always about the night he left. But, that was six years ago, why is he having it now? Is it a sign? is it time that he went back to Beacon Hills? A sharp squeal breaks his train of thought, panicking for a mere second before registering where the source of the noise was coming from. **"Brayden, Grayson, what are you two making a mess of now?"** Stiles grumbled, but not without a hint of pleasure in his voice. He arose from the leather couch he had been resting on and walked into the twin boy's bedroom. The six-year-olds were chasing each other around the room, Grayson with foam sword in his hand.

"**Come here you two!"** Stiles yelled over the childish squealing, his face illuminated with the widest smile. He grabbed both of them in his arms and squeezed, partly because he loved them and partly because he hoped it would calm them down; that, of course, failed miserably as both went right back to chasing each other. The two boys had obviously gotten his hyperactive genes. Not wanting to be left out the fun, their father joined right in with them. Lucky for him, it was almost time for them to go to sleep and all the running tired the children out, making for an easy bedtime (after reading a bed-time story, of course).

After the twins were settled down to sleep, Stiles returned to the couch with the dream still on his mind. It's been six years; so much has happened and changed, could he ever go back?

After leaving Beacon Hills, he drifted and wondered from state to state before settling down in Maine. He was more or less adopted by a family there; the Bishops have been so kind to him. They took him in when no one else would. By the time he reached Maine it had already been about six months, and it was difficult to hide the fact that he was pregnant. But, the Bishops didn't care, they just knew he was in trouble and needed help, and they offered it, an offer he readily agreed to. A part of him had known that they knew everything, but they never pushed the topic while he had been pregnant and he never talked about it. They gave him a home, they gave him food and love, and they even helped with taking care of the children. He had so much to be grateful to them for.

Even with everything they've provided, though, Stiles can't help but feel like he is being called back home. But, it's been six years, do they even remember him? It's not like he can just walk up to his old house and be like, _**"Dad! I'm home and come meet your grandkids!"**_ And, what about the Pack, what would they say, what would Derek say?

Stiles let out a long sigh. Can he even go back? The Bishops tell him that he isn't supposed to, especially now that everything has happened. How would he explain it to Derek? Vampires and Werewolves are supposed to be natural enemies, right? Could Derek even love him anymore considering he is technically dead? Stiles shakes his head and looks at the clock hanging on the opposite of the sand-colored room, Nine o'clock.

The family of vampires should be back soon from their hunting, then he could go and grab something to feed on. But their absence also left him wondering if he should stay any longer. He knew he cared for the Bishops, he loved them. But he couldn't stay here anymore, his time here was done. His heart was pounding as he made his decision. He could feel blood rush through his veins and his technically dead heart never skipped a beat as he wrote a goodbye in deep red ink. He folded the paper and got up from his seat on the leather couch. He used his enhanced speed to pack bags and put them in his old, trusty jeep. Six years had passed and she was still running like a dream for him.

As the last of the bags were packed nearly fifteen minutes later, Stiles woke his sleeping children. They wiped their big eyes with their tiny fists and yawned, eyes flashing slightly. They both had a mix of chocolate brown eyes with flecks of green, but the ice blue in their eyes gave away that they weren't human. They were werewolves. **"Come on, kiddos. We gotta go." **he said quietly, helping them out of their pajamas and into real clothes. At first he ignored their protests and questions, but when he got them in their respective car seats, he flashed them a grin from the front seat, his teeth sparkling in the light of the full moon. _"Where are we going, Papa?"_ Brayden asks quietly, his big eyes shining with excitement and a hint of fear.

"**Home, baby. We are going home."**

* * *

**So, this is the first time my friend and I have written a fanfic together, so we hope that you like it! It took us forever to actually get our crap together and write this, so yeah. Please like and comment if you do and give us much needed critiscism!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHILDREN OF THE WILD ONES**_

**CHAPTER TWO: THERE'S NO REASONS.**

_There's a note underneath your front door_  
_That I wrote twenty years ago_  
_Yellow paper and a faded picture_  
_And a secret in an envelope_  
_There's no reasons, no excuses_  
_There's no secondhand alibis_  
_Just some black ink on some blue lines_  
_And a shadow you won't recognize_  
_In the meantime I'll be waiting_  
_For twenty years, twenty more_  
_I'll be praying for redemption_  
_And your note underneath my door_

Ch. 2 – There's No Reason.

The small clock that rests upon the wooden mantle releases a chime, noting the coming of a new hour. Stiles raises his head, the sound bringing him out of his world and back to reality. A sigh escapes his lips as he begins to organize the pile of papers that lay all eschewed across the coffee table. It's almost time to pick up the twins from the sitter.

They had been back in Beacon Hills for a little over a week now. Stiles found this little house on the outskirts of town, surrounded by forests and plenty of space for the kids to get into mischief, not that Stiles would ever let anything happen to them. He had spent most of the week doing a little "housekeeping." Mostly he has been compelling people that might recognize him, and creating fake records of his family; the curses of being forever young. In addition, he has been trying to do a little research on the whereabouts of the Pack.

It's a bit strange, the information he has found, or rather the lack of information found. There are records of everyone graduating high school, well except for Derek of course, but after that . . . nothing. Stiles cannot find one piece of evidence of where they might be. Perhaps they have left town? It's possible, but highly unlikely, this is their home after all. Stiles releases another sigh; he can't worry about that now, he needs to pick up the twins.

Stiles grabs his keys to his Jeep and heads out the door of his new home. However, before he can reach the Jeep, a sound makes its way to his sensitive ears. Footsteps . . . someone was walking in the forest surrounding the house. Hikers were not uncommon in these parts and they made for an easy meal, but it didn't sound like a hiker . . . it sounded more like . . . paws? Fear surges through Stile's heart, the kids! He runs to the car that he had bought the other day, hoping that he would get to them before the creature did.

* * *

Tires squeal loudly as he comes to a stop in front of the park. Stiles knew that he could have just ran to the park and been there in mere minutes instead of the twenty-five minutes that it did take him to get there, but he knew that it wouldn't look right if he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. No matter what his worries were he had to keep up an at least semi-normal appearance. If it hadn't been for the kids being there, he wouldn't have cared if people thought that he was normal or not, but he had two sons to protect. Keeping up a semi normal appearance was essential to their lives.

He slammed the car door shut, probably a little too roughly for a brand new car that he had only had for three days, but it was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He scented the air around him, tracking his children by scent and listening for the hummingbird heartbeats that he had gotten so use to hearing. Stiles found his sons playing in a pile of leaves with a blonde haired woman that looked like she had stepped right off the pages of a magazine cover. She was beautiful, but she was also a werewolf that he had gotten to know very personally before his sudden disappearance from Beacon Hills. She was Erica Reyes, she was dangerous, and she was playing with his children.

He saw red as blood rushed through his face and fangs elongated. He let out an inhuman screech as he went full speed, turning into a blur as he rushed at the blonde haired girl, who now stared at him with fear in her brown eyes, brown eyes that had always mocked him. He was like an arrow released from a hunter's bow and every bit as dangerous. Even more lethal. Hands wrapped around her throat, slamming her into a tree feet away as he tilted his head back, snarling as he bit into her throat. His fangs cutting through her skin as if it were nothing more than butter and his teeth were the knives.

Stiles didn't have his hands on her for very long though, because another snarl joined the noise. Stiles felt claws dig into his skin and throw him back. Stiles did a flip in mid-air; landing gracefully on his feet as his blackened out eyes stared coldly at Boyd and Erica who stared back at with him with equal looks of fear and also surprise.

"_**Stiles…**_" Erica began as she stepped forward slowly, the wound on her neck already healing. Stiles too could feel the torn skin on his back knitting back together. Stiles straightened out of his crouch, going to his children who had been hiding in the pile of leaves. They hadn't been surprised by the outburst. They had seen him snap at people many times, something that they had been forced to get use to. After all, their mother of all intents and purposes was a vampire and a very young one at that.

"**Stay away from us, or I _will_ hurt you**." Stiles growls in a tone that made it final. He grabs Brayden and Grayson, whispering to them softly as he buckles them into their seats. "**You guys hungry? There is this old diner in town that papa use to go to with your grandma and grandpa.**" He says in a shaky voice. The boys look at each other and grin widely in excitement before jumping up and down and nodding wordlessly. Their excitement alone wipes all worry from him as he slides into the front seat. He doesn't notice the man watching him drive away as Boyd and Erica join his side. He doesn't notice Derek Hale watching him from the tree line with crimson eyes.

* * *

Later on that night as Stiles parks at the hospital, he calls his house to make sure his freshly compelled babysitter had the boys in bed and knows not to leave until he's back. He doesn't want anymore repeats of what had happened earlier, and has made sure that his compulsion has worked right. As he turned his phone on silent, he locked his car and walked through the door of the hospital. He had gotten a job here because they had a shortage of nurses, and it was also a good place to get what he needed, blood bags. Yes, Stiles drunk from blood bags. He didn't like to kill before for his food, and blood from the blood bags that he took from the hospital were enough to keep him full.

Stiles had been at the hospital for an hour and a half when his thirst got to him. It had been nearly a month since the last time he had fed and he needed blood, soon. He knew the risk of killing in the hospital was too high with so many people on hand tonight, and going out and hunting an animal was out of the question, he couldn't eat animals like other vampires. His feet were moving to a storage room before he could finish thinking, the room that held the blood bags. It was the only choice. It was that or kill and he couldn't do that, not now anyways. Besides, there were no dying people in this hospital, so he couldn't justify killing them.

He was practically drooling over a half empty blood bag when the mother of his ex-best friend walked in. Melissa McCall hadn't changed a bit in the last six years, she was still as youthful as ever and for a moment stiles thought that maybe she wasn't human. Surprise filled Melissa's eyes as she not only took in the fact that Stiles was there, but that he was drinking blood as well.

"_**Stiles?**_" She asks several minutes after an intense stare down, her brown eyes staring into his.

Stiles smiled at her, wiping blood off of his lip with the back of his hand. "**H-hi . Strange meeting you here, in a hospital… and... I better get going. Sick people need me to entertain them with my wit and never-ending awesomeness.**" He moves forward to leave, but Melissa doesn't move from the door, she only gives him the same look she would give him when he would get in trouble with Scott.

"_**Sit down. Explain what in the hell is going on in here.**_" She says, her breathing spiking as he moves closer, but she still didn't back down. Stiles didn't know why, but he immediately sat down before she could even finish ordering him to do so.

"**Well, Ms. McCall, I'm a vampire.**" Stiles replies, as soon as his butt touches the tiny chair in the corner.

Melissa doesn't laugh, nor does she faint, or run away screaming bloody murder, she just sighs as she slides down to the ground and crosses her arms over her chest. "_**First Werewolves and now Vampires, anything else out there that I should know about?**_" She asks him as he grins at her, moving impossibly quickly to her side.

"**Well, Bigfoot is real, trust me. I had a run in with him in Tennessee once. Not a pretty sight. And I saw a Unicorn once in Scotland but it-**" Stiles is cut off as Melissa raises a hand to silence him.

"_**It was a rhetorical question Stiles, just don't.**_" She says, not even bothered by the fact that he had just appeared beside her as if he hadn't moved at all. "_**Damn, I'm too used to all of this crap.**_" She says, her head falling back against the door. She does look too used to it, she looks exhausted. But not aged, just exhausted. As if everything is wearing her down and she's about it break, but she doesn't.

Stiles grins at her, the same grin that was always plastered to his face before everything had happened. "**At least you're in the know. My dad never got know-" **He stops again as Melissa stares at him**.**

"_**Stiles, your dad found everything out two years after you left. He got bitten by one of the alphas and the bite took.**_" She says and Stiles nearly falls out, literally. He feels anger course through him and he can feel the blood in his veins racing. How could this have happened? How could Derek and the Pack have let this happen? They were supposed to take care of him, but they let him get bitten! He felt a hand on his arm and he looked down to see that Melissa had wrapped her arms around him.

"_**What happened to you Stiles? Why did you leave?**_" She asks and he sighs, slumping against her before sitting down and laying his head on her shoulder.

"**To be blunt, I slept with Derek on our anniversary and got pregnant.**" He says and hears her snort and start laughing.

"_**That is ridiculous Stiles. You're a guy, you can't get pregnant.**_" She says and continues laughing, even stopping to grab her side.

"**I'm serious! I have no reason to lie to you! Apparently the mate of a wolf can get pregnant even if they are male.**" Stiles defends, his voice sounding small and quiet. Melissa stops laughing and looks at him seriously.

"_**You're serious, aren't you?**_" she asks him and he nods slowly, looking up at her.

"**Dead serious, no puns intended.**" He says and they both laugh for a second before Melissa stops to ask another question.

"_**So what happened afterwards?**_" she asks him, her brown eyes holding equal parts of fascination and confusion.

A lump forms in Stiles's throat and it takes him a moment to get his words and thoughts together. "**Well, I couldn't stay here . . . so I left. I went to Maine because I had done a lot of research and found a coven of Vampires there.**" he says, looking at her. "**It wasn't easy to find them at all because they were good at hiding, but Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders and I eventually found them. Somehow I knew they could help me and they did. They helped me give birth and then they turned me. I was dying from blood loss and there was really no choice. I had to live to raise Brayden and Grayson; I had to do what it took to be there. And so I became this.**" He said quickly, running a hand through his hair.

She nodded at him the entire time, letting everything sink in before speaking. "_**Well, you're back now and that is all that matters now.**_" She says, pulling his ear and standing up. "_**I**** won't tell anyone that I saw you here tonight, but you have to promise me to at least speak to your father or I'll sing like**** a canary.**_" She tells him, smiling at him and he genuinely smiled back at her.

"**I will when I'm ready.**" He says and he hugs her with everything he had because he has missed her so much. She was always the one that filled that void that his mom left after she died of cancer, and losing her had been painful. Irina, the woman who had been the technical mother figure of the Bishops, had filled that ache but it had never been exactly the same to him. "**Now, can you babysit?**" He asks her and she laughs, wrapping her arm through his and opening the door. She didn't answer, but he knew the answer was yes.

* * *

**A/N: **brent and i would like to thank all of you awesome people for reviewing our fic and giving us encouraging reviews that helped us keep going. we're really happy that you guys like it. we're sorry that we took so long to update our fic, we just had so much stuff to do and we never found the time to post htis chapter, but here it is now. better late than never, eh? and now we have a couple of questions to answer!

** kissmyprada:** brent and i decided to go with the idea that any claimed mate of an alpha can conceive children, whether they are male or female, so that an alpha can have a(n) heir(s) that can take over the pack when and if they step down. we chalked it up to nature just doing its magic. awesome, right?

** Chelsea jay: **brent and i imagined stiles feeding mostly from blood bags because he honestly doesn't want to hurt anyone, but he also is no saint so he will feed on humans as well, but only those that are dying slowly and painfully from the last stages of cancer or something and those that are murders or rapists or something. our vampires are based off of those found in the twilight saga and those in the tv version of the vampire diaries. you will find out later in our fic where both of those series come into play with our story. ;)

you guys stay tuned and rate and review for us! also, let us know if you wish to have an oc in our fic!

- _brent and cooper_.


	3. Memo

Wow, this is a longggg time coming guys. We would like to thank each and every one of you for your interest in our story and we cannot even begin to explain our gratitude! We are thankful for each and every one of you so thank you all so much! Sadly though, we believe that this story is coming to an indefinite halt. Brent and I have had so much going on in our lives the past few months that this story just kind of died for us. The love of it is still there, but the inspiration and the ideas for it have sadly vanished without a trace. But never fear good citizens! We now have a new story coming your way later on today! It is another Sterek story entitled Shiver. It is a three part series that will hopefully leave you all not only gasping for air between your tears but also hanging onto your seats and or awesome spinny computer desk chairs. We are sorry though because we kept you all waiting this long without an update for Children of the Wild Ones but life just got in the way for us. We may eventually carry on with COTWO, we'll just have to wait and see. Once again, thank you guys and we hope you'll like our newest story!

Brent and Cooper!


End file.
